The Ultimate Fighter
by C.J. Ray
Summary: Lee joins forces with Mojo Jojo to create the ultimate fighter while the Prof. mysteriously dissappers
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or The Powerpuff Girls. Tekken is own by Namco and Powerpuff Girls is own by Cartoon Network.  
  
Lee Chaolan sits in his office in the Bahamas. A bugged Combot sits on the floor while Lee cusses out Dr. Abel over the telephone. "Hey good doctor, news flash." Said Lee "YOUR &#$@ ROBOT DOESN'T WORK!" There is loud yelling over the phone. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST *&$%#@ FIX IT!!!" You hear over the phone: "Well, what do you suppose we do?" At this, Lee thinks for long while. Finally, Lee speaks on the phone: "Abel, I have an idea. But first, I have to call one of my connections." Then he hangs up the phone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The City of Townsville, where everyone lives peacefully thanks to the Power puff Girls. But everyone does not live happily in Townsville. In the Observatory there lives an intelligent prime ape named Mojo Jojo. In here he spends all of his days thinking of a plot to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls. He was eating breakfast when someone knocked on his door. When he opens the door, he saw two beggars. "Excuse me; we are humble peasants looking for some food." Mojo Jojo then goes into a maniacal rage and starts yelling at them. "You stupid beggars, you just interrupted me in the middle of a brilliant plan to finally destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" Just then, one of the beggars grabs Mojo Jojo by the neck and slams him against the wall. After that, the beggars reveal themselves as Lee and Combot. "Please to meet you, Mojo." Lee smirks. "Who are you, how do you know my name, and what are you doing in my house!" yelled Mojo Jojo. "Please let us sit down and I will explain everything" said Lee.  
  
Lee, Combot, and Mojo Jojo go and sit around Mojo Jojo's kitchen table. "We are actually here because we need your help" said Lee "There is a special tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament that doesn't happen often. This is the fourth tournament, and it should be real exciting." Mojo Jojo interrupts him for a moment. "Excuse me, but what does this have to do with me?" "I was leading up to that" said Lee, very annoyed "I had this doctor named Abel help me build Combot, but it has a few bugs in it, and I do not want to waste time or money to tried to fix it before the tournament. But I have heard of your genius plans and I need your help. I want you to help me create the ultimate fighter in enough time so it can be in the tournament. In exchange, I will give you anything you want, or should I say how much money you want." Mojo Jojo thinks for a while, until he comes to his decision. "All right, I'll help you, but I want more than money. All of my life, I have plotted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, but my plans have all failed. The only one that came close to working was when I created opposite equals to them. If I help you, not only do I want money, but I want the resurrection of my Rowdyruff Boys." " If you help me," said Lee "Not only would I resurrect your boys, but I will make them stronger." They shook hands as a sign of their deal. "So, should we start in your lab?" asked Lee. "No." said Mojo. "It is better to do it in your lab. Doing it here would cause too much commotion and people would find out." So Mojo Jojo, Lee, and Combot leave the observatory not aware that a flying human was there listening to the whole conversation. 


	2. The truth and the rebirth of Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or the Powerpuff Girls, so please don't sue me!  
  
The City of Townsville  
  
The Powerpuff Girls were watching TV with the professor when the phone rings. The professor answers the phone, and the girls listen while he talks on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Professor Utonium here....Oh, Hello Dr. B.....Oh no, really?....Alright, I'm on my way. I'll see you later then."  
  
Professor Utonium hangs up the phone and rushes up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" asks Blossom.  
  
"I have to go and help a friend for a while" answers Professor Utonium "You will have to stay with someone while I'm gone."  
  
"Professor, when will you be back?" asks Bubbles.  
  
The Professor looks all three of them in their big, round eyes.  
  
"I don't know girls, I just don't know."  
  
By nightfall, the girls' things were packed up and taken to Miss Keene's house at Pokey Oaks.  
  
A month has passed since the Professor left the girls with Miss Keene. The girls are watching TV while Miss Keene is upstairs cleaning up. Before he left, Professor Utonium told the girls that Miss Keene and he were having a baby, and that was when she was three months. The girls got bored and started to draw pictures of what the baby is going to look like.  
  
"It is going to be a little girl named Belle!" exclaims Bubbles.  
  
"No, it's going to be a boy named Banner!" shouts Buttercup.  
  
They started arguing until Blossom broke them up.  
  
"This is stupid! You two are arguing about what the name and the gender of the baby is, the professor probably won't even be here for the birth of the baby!"  
  
They all grew quiet. As usually, Blossom was right. They have not had any contact with the professor in a month, and that was very unusual. Also, Mojo Jojo has not reek terror in over a month; that is very unusual. Finally, Buttercup gathered enough courage to ask Miss Keene the question that was on all of their minds.  
  
"Miss Keene, what is the professor doing that is keeping him from coming home?"  
  
Miss Keene sighs as she sits at the table. "I had a feeling you would ask me this question sooner or later. Alright, I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
"There is this man named Lee Chalon. His number one goal is to create the ultimate fighter so he can defeat Heihachi Mishima and take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu."  
  
"Ultimate Fighter?"  
  
"Heihachi Mishima?"  
  
"Mishima Zaibatsu?"  
  
So Miss Keene told the girls the entire story about the previous Tekken tournaments. The girls gasp in horror.  
  
"That's terrible!" shouts Blossom"That man killed his son and mortally wounded his grandson!"  
  
"But it's freaky" says Buttercup"This tournament is trying to lure in a guy who has been resurrected after twenty years?"  
  
"But what does the Professor have to do with any of that?" asks Bubbles.  
  
"Lee recently came to Mojo Jojo's house. He asked him to help him create the Ultimate Fighter. In return, he will help him create a stronger version of the Rowdyruff Boys to defeat you three."  
  
"Luckily, Yoshimitsu was flying overhead and heard everything. He told Dr. B who told Professor Utonium. Professor Utonium was suppose to help him create an Ultimate Fighter to go against Lee's. I'm worried because he should have been home by now."  
  
"Knowing how crazy the Mishima family is, the professor might be in trouble!" said Blossom.  
  
"Than why are we just sitting here for?" shouts Buttercup "We had to go to that tournament and rescue him!"  
  
"And how do you suppose we're going to enter the tournament?" states Blossom "I really don't think that they allow five-year olds to participate in it."  
  
"And what about Townsville?" ask Bubbles "Who is going to protect it while we're gone?"  
  
While the girls were thinking, Ms. Keene begin to speak.  
  
"Now girls, I don't think you should rush into the tournament. You could be seriously injured."  
  
"But we have to Miss Keene" whins Blossom "The professor could be in trouble, and we are the only ones who can help!"  
  
"I've got an idea!" shouts Bubbles "We can find the remains of Bunny and resurrect her, and she can protect Townsville while we are away. We should be back by the time she becomes unstable."  
  
"That's a great idea" says Buttercup "C'mon, let's go find those remains!"  
  
Miss Keene was about to say something, but the girls had already flew out.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Miss Keene was at the girls' house with the girls and Bunny's remains. They were mixing the remains in a cauldron, waiting for Bunny to come. They were very surprise to see a small version of themselves with brown hair and a purple dress pop out of the cauldron.  
  
"Hi, my name is Bunny."  
  
The Powerpuff Girls cheered as they went to play with Bunny. Blossom stopped though, because she had just remembered something.  
  
"Miss Keene, what were you trying to tell us before we flew away?"  
  
"I know how you can age for the Tekken tournament."  
  
If you read this, please review. 


End file.
